Goodbye
by Legend of the Hero of Time
Summary: A oneshot about the aftermath of Twilight Princess. Zelda and Link say their goodbyes after the castle has been rebuilt and such. Total fluff.


**A/N: I fell asleep writing this last night! This is my attempt at a one shot. Let me know what you think, okay?**

Zelda was never good at goodbyes. She really, really hated them. So, here she sat in her throne, looking at the man before her, the man that had given his life to save this land, and she was truly speechless. How can someone put into words how grateful they were for all that someone had done? He had helped her rebuild the land that was in ruins, even though she knew he longed to go back home to Ordon. He was kneeling before her now, because she had summoned him, to say her goodbye and to thank him.

"Princess?" She looked over at him and blushed slightly as he waited patiently.

"Yes, I'm sorry Link. It's Zelda, you know?" She sighed. "Uh," She paused when she noticed how incredibly dumb she sounded and tried again. "Link," He nodded at his name. She sighed and stood up and walked off of the throne steps. "There is no real way I can thank you for all you have done for Hyrule." He began to speak but she held up her hand. "I just would like to tell you, thank you. If there is anything you would ever need, anything at all, I would be more than willing to help you." Zelda nodded to herself, trying to get everything out before something dumb slipped out. "You have a bright, bright future, Link. This kingdom loves you and owes you their lives." She smiled and looked over at him. "Good luck, Link and…" She trailed off, not saying goodbye quite yet.

"Princess, I-I, um," Link paused and Zelda saw pink on his cheeks. _Could it be?_ She thought, then blushed to herself and pushed the thought from her mind. "Thank you, Ze-Zelda." She could see his cheeks turning a nice shade of red as he said her name. Her own cheeks flushed as he continued. "But, I couldn't accept any sort of thing like that." Zelda tilted her head and sighed. "Uh, but I'm sure I could think of something?" Link asked because he was afraid he had upset the princess.

"I just," She smiled and paused before she continued, "forgot how humble you are." She smiled sadly at the thought of not seeing him, of not being able to see his smile.

"Oh, well, uh, I should get going. To, you know, Ordon." He sighed and stood up. Zelda walked over to him, a sad smile on her face.

"Link." She nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder, wanting so badly to wrap her arms around him and for their lips to…she stopped herself from continuing her previous statement and looked away.

"Uh, goodbye Princess," He paused as she met his gaze and he smiled as brightly as he could manage. "Zelda." He nodded to her and began to step back, but her hand held onto his shoulder. He looked at her, a grin spreading on his face as he grabbed her hand that rested on his shoulder and brought her delicate gloved hand to his lips. He mentally thanked the goddesses that he was given Courage as he lowered their hands. He looked over at Zelda, who was staring at their hands and he felt he had made a mistake by doing kissing her hand. She looked up at him, trying to see if that had happened. She smiled slightly as she saw his worried expression and squeezed his hand. Relief washed over Link when he saw her smiling. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Her other hand touched his shoulder and moved gently to his neck.

"Good-" She started but Link had brought the distance between them to a close. Their interlocked hands let go and Link moved both of his hands to her waist. Zelda's now free hand touched his chest and clung onto his tunic. They only broke apart when a guard came into the throne room. Zelda cleared her throat before speaking. "Yes?" She asked as she took a step away from Link.

"Well, um, we saw that his," He gestured to Link, "horse was still here, and we weren't sure if you aware he was still around." The guard turned a deep shade of red for being the one to interrupt such an interesting moment between the Princess of Hyrule and the Hero of Time.

"I was just leaving." Link nodded, not daring to turn and look at the guard.

"Goodbye Link." Zelda nodded with the slightest hint of a smile. He nodded back to her and walked sheepishly passed the guard that had interrupted and walked out of the throne room.

**A/N: So last night I went to write the next chapter of _Ultimate Chaos_, right? But then I started thinking about Twilight Princess and stuff and this story came into my head. It's pretty corny and kind of awkward at points in my writing. But it was a nice break from writing my, if I do say so myself, intense story. So please review. Love it? Hate it? No opinion? Just let me know! :D**


End file.
